A saw can include one or more covers that are configured to be removed. In order to secure the cover to the saw, one or more fasteners can be included. The fasteners are configured to disengage from a portion of the saw to allow the cover to be removed. The cover can be configured to protect the operator from one or more moving components of the saw. Additionally, the cover can be configured to prevent objects from entering the portion of the saw that is protected by the cover. The fasteners allow the cover to be removed for servicing. In some cases, the servicing of the saw may be done on a frequent basis. In some instances, the cover needs to be removed while the saw is in the field rather than waiting until it is serviced in a shop.